Lost at Sea
by xxdragonflyxx
Summary: High-school can be a struggle, like the sea; social groups, activities, grades. Its all about who you hang out with, and is basically set once you walk into the building. Kevin and Edd had been sort of friends since they where kids, barely talked at all, and once they walked into Peach Creek High-school things where set. Rated M for: alcohol use, sexual contact and mild language.
1. The Dare

**I ask you to please be nice, thank you!**

**This is the first part of Lost at Sea, the Epilogue? or is that in the end of the story? Um, if someone knows please tell me~!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Like hell I am going to kiss a stupid piece of wood"

Eddy threw a arm into the air, Johnny quickly covered the sides of Plank, his wood friend, where his "ears" would be. "Plank has feelings to Eddy! And you have to, A dare is a dare!" Johnny exclaimed, Eddy rested his head on his arm which was perked on his knee. He was in thought, before sighing he held his arm out. "Oh, gross. Ed-head is actually going to do it!" Kevin burst into laughter, almost to the point of rolling around about on the floor, but he was sited next to the legs of the dorkiest kid in the Cul-de-sac, Double D and didn't want to get scolded on how unsanitary it was.  
'I mean seriously, who wears a sweater vest and a bow-tie to a Truth or Dare party?!'  
Eddy yelled his simple come-up to the jerk before planting a slobbery kiss on the piece of wood before chucking it back to Johnny and checking to make sure he didn't have splinters in his lips, Johnny went one about how this was Planks first kiss and how excited they both where.  
When Eddy was finished with checking his lips he set back on the other side of Double D's legs. "Alrighty then...Nazz Truth or Dare!" Eddy almost burst out in excited, causing the blonde to giggle. "Truth" She giggled again, She and Eddy had gotten together sometime in the beginning of Freshman year and Eddy just loved to throw it in Kevin's face, so of course "Tell me again how much you love me~" He chimed, Kevin growled at this and throws his head to the side, Nazz couldn't help but laugh "Eddy, not in-front off all these people" She kissed the top of her forehead, Eddy pretended to pout but smiles at the kiss. "Hmmmm, Kevin! Truth or Dare~"

Kevin acted as if he was in serious thought before laughing out "Dare! Of course!" putting on a face that he can take on anything, which was taken down quickly when Nazz chirps out.

"Kiss Double D!"

Double D dropped his copy of the Biology book he brought over onto his lap as he sqweeked, he was red as the bowtie he was wearing! "N-nazz! I thought I had informed I-i wasn't taking p-part in this g-ga-", Kevin was just as red as Edd was but he rolled his eyes and leaned up and forward grabbing Edd's hand and pulled him into a light kiss. That is when it happened.  
Kevin's eyes widen abit before slowly dropping, Edd's lips where soft...and the kiss, it was amazing! Edd strugled under Kevin, but as if memorized under the kiss just the same he soon calmed, and when his hand was released from captivity he snaked his arms around Kevin's neck. Deepening the kiss, Kevin almost wrapped his arms around Edd's skinny back, but being brought back to reality he pushed away to be meet with Edd's opening blue-green eyes and deep red face. He turned back around and took his regular relaxed spot, Nazz's face with a big wide smile.

"I-I have to go! I-i had forgotten a paper is due in English!" Edd esclaimed and ran out the door. just running down the street and into the isolation and saftey of his own home. reading the "wont be home" note from his parents he went up into his room and collpased at his desk.

* * *

Back at the party, Eddy knew his friend had lied about the paper. They had English together, so did Kevin. Eddy looked at the seat where Double D was sitting at to see is open book, he went to grab it but Kevin swipped it up.

" I'll take this back to the Dork" he muttered and went outside, stopping at the door to put his shoes on and went out, setting for Edd's house, just a couple minutes and he was knocking at the dork's door. The door opened slowly to be meet with Edd's nervous face, having changed into his pajamas. Kevin tried not to make contact with his. "Y-you forgot your book...I put a bookmark in it for you as well..." Kevin went to say something else, but went off with a bye.

Edd shut his door and opened his book to the ripped piece of paper scrawled across it is

_We have to talk. _  
_You still have my email,_  
_Contact me._  
_-Kevin_


	2. English Partners

Edd had pushed talking to Kevin for the morning, he was tired. He climbed into bed and it didn't take him long untill he was asleep. His dreams where first filled of the Biology book he recently read, the knowledge it had contained filled every corner of his dream. But it was soon disturbed by Kevin's forest green eyes nearing him, and the hardness and softness of the kiss.  
Edd was soon woken up with a start from the beeping of his alarm clock, he had been previously sweating a tad bit. Running a hand threw his medium long black hair he quickly got up and started to take a shower, and make some breakfast. With a small bowl of berries and toast, he returned to his room and set at his laptop smiling at his "Science Rocks!" background he quickly pulled up Google Chrome and went to his e-mail.  
He had a few messages from his after school Science club and Chess club, and both his best friends Eddy and Ed. He munched on the berries as he answered to the e-mails. When he saw he read AND answered to the e-mails in his inbox he stared abit to his contact list, near the end was Kevin's e-mail with the name "BickerDude246 ", checking the time and date seeing it was almost 10 and it was a Saturday the green bubble popped up next to the email address. Edd clicked on the name and typed in.

**[ Science-lover768 ]**  
Salutations, Kevin.  
You had said before you wanted to talk.

Edd waited for Kevin's reply, waiting 10 minutes he decided to just read while waiting for his reply when hearing the BING! sound he looked up.

**[ BickerDude246 ]**  
Hey, Dork. Sorry, Breakfast was finished when you messaged.

**[ Science-lover768 ]**  
It is quite alright, Kevin. I know and understand why you want to talk, about that kiss we were dared into. I understand you want to keep it hidden, and not to mention it ever again.

**[ BickerDude246 ]**  
YES! Please! If word of that went around, Im ruined!

**[ Science-lover768 ]**  
I understand fully, I will forget it ever happened

Kevin smiled and wrote a bunch of "thank yous" before hopping off and went outside to clean up his bike. It wasn't untill he was in mid-clean when he started to feel a weight in his chest, and a sickness in his stomich.

* * *

Monday came quicker than expected, Edd got up and put on a sweater over a buttoned up long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and his usual black with white striped beanie. Making sure his messenger bag is choked full of his supplies and books he headed out after breakfast. Making his way out of the Cul-de-sac, he passed Kevin's house where the said was mounting his bike he looked back and waved at Edd who just nodded his head and held his Biology book closer to his chest.

At school, like Edd and Kevin agreed. No one was flaunting around about them kissing one another. When ever they passed eachother in the halls they would just nod their head or wave at one another, And the only class together they had was English with Eddy. Which wasn't untill 3rd period.

* * *

The bell for first period rang and the students piled into their classes. Kevn walked into the back of the Algerba classroom. When class start it was common for Kevin to not pay attention (and maybe this is why he is failing with a D-). But, he couldn't keep his mind from wondering of that night.  
" Earth to Kevin! Dude you there?!" a man next to him whispered. he wore a varsity football jersey.

"Sorry Nathan, was just think how hot it would be to bang that chick in the front" Kevin whispered back, nodding his head up for the front where a blonde girl sat. Nathan nodded in agreement but leaned further in "Yeah, but I know you are hiding something Kev, Iim your best friend. I know that you were not thinking of some blonde chick" Of course, he was right, Kevin looked down at his barely written notes and just started to scribble away.

* * *

Lunch began quickly than usual for Edd, he didn't mind as he set with his 2 friends; Ed and Eddy. Eddy was off talking about some scam, and Ed was eating gravy by the hand fulls. Edd wasn't paying attention and was deep in thought. "Yo! Sockhead! You home!? Man you are worse than Kevin, and that's saying something!" Eddy kept waving his hand over his friend's face, it got to the point he got serious.

"Dude are you okay? You've been spacey all day"  
"Is Double D's brain in space!?"  
"No you idiot!"

Eddy shoved Ed's face away before getting closer to Edd "This is about that dare isn't it?" Eddy muttered, crossing his arms, Edd jolted and blushed a little shaking his head furiously "N-no way!" Edd waved his hands over his face to show he was indeed alright. Soon after, the bell for 3rd period rang and everyone rushed to their classes. Edd and Eddy went both to their English class together, Kevin was already in the back with the "cool" group. Edd sat in the front like usual, Eddy behind him who raged about what was written on the black board.  
Project Partners!  
Edd fidgeted in his seat, knowing of this day and that the teacher will be choosing the partners. When the bell rang the students went to their choice seats and class began.  
"Today, we will be starting out Projects, but first lets get you all into groups-"  
Edd fidgeted more, waiting for his name to be called for his partner. But things went slower than expected, and his desired partner was already paired up. Eddy was paired with some dude who also didnt seem to care just like Eddy didn't.  
"Eddward you will be paired up with Kevin"  
Edd's face paled, fidgeting with his things to put in his messenger bag. Once the teacher had called out that the partners should get together, Edd slowly made his way to the back of the room. Kevin had the same reaction, but he had hid it a bit better than the other. "S-so...w-what shall we w-work on?" Edd cleared his throat as he sat down next to Kevin, his fingers fidgeting with the pages of his English textbook. Kevin shrugged and rested his legs up on his desk. "well the instructions clearly stated it has to be something we have covered over the course of last Semester...How about a short story?" Edd looked over at the red-head, Kevin thought. "Or how about a short movie?" Kevin smirked, he looked over to Edd to see he had grown a big gaped-tooth smile of Inspiration. 'ha...cute...' Kevin chuckled, before face palming at the thought 'No! Not cute! Double Dweeb is NOT cute!'  
"Kevin...are you okay?" Edd placed a hand on Kevin's to make sure he was, Kevin took it away and nodded "Yeah, come on lets get to work"


	3. Idiot

**Hey, sorry this was up a little late.**

**Had some net troubles but it is all fixed now so here is this.**

**Please no hating**

* * *

Edd walked out of the school once the last bell rang, still trying to put his things into his messenger bag. "Yo Double Dweeb, need a lift?" a voice ahead of him, he looked up to see Kevin on his bike, leaning on the handle bars, patting the seat behind him. "W-what?!" Edd's eyes widen. Kevin rolled his eyes "We will have to spend alot of time together Dork, we have a project to finish dont we? Might as well start now"

Edd hesitated for a minute before nearing him, and akwardly flips his leg over the bike and sat down, Kevin started to petal out of the gates of the school, having to stand all the way out. "I-im not sure this is safe Kevin!" Edd sqweeked grabbing onto the said's jacket. "Just calm down Double Dweeb! I got this, you think i've never dont this before?" Kevin barked out of annoyence, Edd lowered his eyes "My...apoligize, Kevin..." Kevin looked back at him and sighed, he felt bad. "Kevin watch out!" Kevin flipped his head back around and was almost met with a lamp post he quickly got control and blushed in embarrasment.  
"See what did I tell you !? DANG-ER-OUS" Edd wiggled in his seat "Let me off this death ride, Right! Now! Kevin" Kevin couldn't help but laugh at him, and kepted on peddling "No way!"  
"KEEVINNNN!"

* * *

Up in Kevin's room, Kevin sat at his laptop and Edd sat on the cleanest spot on hs bed. Kevin turned around to ask about what ideas they should ocme up with when he is met with Edd's nervous eyes fidgetting around the mess.

_Kevin leaned over then, placing a hand on the dork's cheek. Eyes half closed, he kissed him. Wrapping his arms around the other's skinny body, he felt arms around his own neck. Pushing Edd back-_

Kevin quickly shook out of his thoughts, and stood up. "Kevin?" Edd looked up at him. "Bathroom, be right back" Kevin just went across the hall and locked the door behind him. Turning on the faucet and just splashed himself with water. What was he thinking? 'Get your act together; You dont LIKE Edd, You don't want to kiss Edd. He is only your English Partner.' A knock came from the door "Y-yes" Kevin coughed out "K-kevin, I-i have to go home now. But I do have a idea, i left it on your laptop to look over. We can talk about it over email." "A-alright" Kevin blurted out and leaned agaisnt the wall, when Edd said a good-bye and left the house Kevin walked out of the bathroom, making sure Edd was gone before returning to his laptop, reading aloud.

"two very diffrent people, from diffrent social groups, meet under school coonditions and soon grow fond of eachother but due to their standings and friends they cannot be together. They come up with the idea to become secret, but even that causes problems. Its not untill their real friends step up that the lovers dont care what everyone else thinks...This is amazing!"

Kevin sat down and instantly started to e-mail Edd.

* * *

" Haha what a councidence, getting stuck with Double D for your- Kevin? Are you listening?!" Nazz walked up to Kevin and waved a hand in his face, he had been cleaning his motercycle he cant ride yet, he would be able to drive when he is 16. But he was lost in thought from this afternoon, he looked up at Nazz " Yeah, sorry." Kevin coughed abit, rubbing a hand over his face. "Dude, you okay. You're spacey more than usual. Whats on your mind Kevin?"

Kevin blushed abit, then sighed. "I...dont know really" Sits on his bike for a moment. "I...I dont know Nazz, I cant get that dweeb out of my mind! Since that dare" Kevin kicked the bike wheel and ran a hand threw his hair. Nazz's face went from concernd to happiness. "Oh Kevin! You like him!" She ran over and hugged him. "W-what!? Me like- HAHAHA" Kevin almost fell over from the laughter. The insantiy! HIM liking the DWEEB?! As if! "That is just insane Nazz...and besides IF i DID like him, which I dont...Do you realise how that would destory me?!"

"Is that really all you care about!? Your image, man dude! You really are a idiot!" Nazz threw her hands up into the air. " Look man, I can't help you unless ou realise, Its not just about you Kevin!" She shook her head and walked back to her house, Kevin watched her leave before running a hand threw his hair and kicked his tire of the bike.


	4. Update

**Hey guys this is a update,**

**I just wanted to say that with school starting back up again, Uploading will be slower. I will try my best, but this is my second semester till Graduation and i do NOT want to catch Senor-idus. I do promise, there will be more chapters, I am as excited about this as you all are. Love you all - Rose**

. ?bk=H8QuVzpom75CVo3ZCCXlruEu3H3TaN2CpntZ8CmghkEPfkt5IVM0bIY*Fv5lXoAHm6W9nTa1vAKjLILTvuGbJZ-OJDz5LGkwzfmu3UQwIj6wli5TnZMs4FkbAtrIv5VZSQ9Ui*RyG3FE53SrKkpchx7PIBkpjiojy1JFBCtwmWB0*l0gsdUPLLAQCQTkQM2vc6295I6vWPOK8PkgsUKBDmVmqUVVEK*Ar-Frwcx1JEfLSXRkkg


End file.
